


Your Body Is A Wonderland

by Lost_xoxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sehun, ChanHun, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Shot, POV altering, Porn With Plot, Sort Of, Top Chanyeol, Yes there is some plot, also some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: Sehun loves watching the rain from his bedroom window. However not this afternoon, not when Chanyeol’s warm and indulgent mouth is wrapped around his cock.





	Your Body Is A Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> “We got this afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you” - John Mayer (Your body is a wonderland) 

Sehun can hear the gentle tapping of the raindrops against his bedroom window. He absolutely loves days like this where he would find himself splayed on the couch with a cup of chamomile tea listening to the low hum of the rain. 

However not today, Sehun can’t concentrate on the view let alone enjoy the calmness. He could barely think straight when he feels warm breath ghosting over his thigh and crotch, a soft press of lips over the sensitive skin has Sehun’s toes curl in anticipation. 

Something that sounds vaguely like a whine comes from above, impatience evident in Sehun’s tone. 

A head full of white blonde mess lifts up from the space between Sehun‘s legs. A sly smile lingering on the plump lips of the proud owner of the snow like hair. 

“So eager for me” Chanyeol winks at Sehun licking his lips suggestively. Which makes Sehun groan louder annoyed with the others slow pace and merciless teasing. 

“Chanyeol if you don’t—“ Sehun doesn’t get to finish his sentence because the tongue peeking out from Chanyeol’s mouth licks the precum dripping off Sehun’s cock. Chanyeol’s fingers coming up to grip tightly at Sehun’s thighs spreading them apart some more. 

With one quick swoop Chanyeol takes Sehun in his mouth. Sehun’s fingers reaches out and grabs Chanyeol’s hair in a gentle but firm grip guiding his head lower and then pulling back and then further down on his length just the way he prefers. Pleased whines slipping out of Sehun’s lips relentlessly. 

Chanyeol smiles around Sehun’s cock pretty damn satisfied with his own mouth. He has to almost stop himself from making an off handed comment about his skills but he doesn’t saving it for latter. Maybe whispering in Sehun’s ear about sucking Sehun’s soul out of his cock when they are walking together in the crowded college hallway just so he can enjoy the not so threatening glare of the younger’s eyes and red dusting Sehun’s cheeks. Chanyeol has always been an insufferable tease and Sehun actually secretly loves it. 

Sehun lifts up his hip and jerks forward a little for more friction startling the older. Urging him to suck deeper, Chanyeol takes him all in, cock almost hitting the back of his throat. It’s not the most pleasant but he doesn’t complain because he absolutely enjoys the way Sehun moans at that. His own cock stirring at the sinful sound. He immediately remembers the first time Sehun attempted at deep throating him and he had ended up chocking into fits of cough. But Sehun was stubborn and even after the older had told him to stop he had went on with tears running down his cheeks. It was cute how persistent and competitive Sehun can be even in their bedroom activities. 

  
  
_ The slow Saturday afternoon made Sehun feel lazier, it’s not like he would step out of the house in the rain nor did he have any particular plan anyway. So he had finally picked up the unfinished novel which he has been procrastinating since months to read._

_  
After going through a few pages Sehun felt the sofa dipping as Chanyeol plopped down beside him._

_“Am bored” Chanyeol announced with an indignant huff pulling one of the cushion and arranging it behind his back he settled comfortably on the couch. _

_Eyeing the older male with a quirked eyebrow Sehun went back to reading. Well pretending to read since he had forgotten most of the previous plot and everything seemed confusing to him._

_Not getting a reply didn’t faze Chanyeol though, he rolled on to Sehun’s side and poked his waist “I said I am bored” he repeated _ _a little louder and little more impatient this time. _

_Rolling his eyes Sehun finally closed the book, it’s not like he would have any more reading done. Probably the Murakami book belonged to adorn the bookshelf anyway since Sehun was sure he would never finish the novel._

_“What do you want to do?” _

_Chanyeol gave a sly smile as if he was eagerly waiting for Sehun to ask this question. _

_“I have an idea or two” _

_Sehun knew that mischievous look on Chanyeol’s face the one in which his eyes fucking sparkled. _

_Chanyeol waited for the raven haired boy to answer. Like usual Sehun’s lips were downturned _a_nd his face didn’t gave away much emotion. _

_Sehun deadpanned pointing to the book in his hand “Well i am reading, find something else to entertain yourself” _

_Brat_

_Chanyeol doesn’t say it out loud though, he doesn’t want to piss Sehun off specially not when he is horny and in need of the younger. _

_Instead he fake pouted putting on his soft and deep toned voice “Don’t wanna. Need you”  
_

_Chanyeol moved even closer their shoulders touching. The bored expr_ession on Sehun’s _face faltered for a few seconds and his eyes blinking rapidly as if trying to read more into Chanyeol’s words._

Sehun watches Chanyeol’s head bobbing up and down his cock. He bites down on his lips to stop himself from being too loud not wanting to give Chanyeol more reasons to gloat about how good he is with his mouth. Sehun has had enough of the others inflated ego even though the way Chanyeol is working his mouth expertly around his cock it’s pretty difficult to keep himself from breaking into high pitched whines. 

A particular hard suck and Sehun is coming in hot spurts in Chanyeol’s mouth with a silent cry. Body writhing with the pleasure and Sehun’s fingers are leavingChanyeol’s hair and gripping the sheets tightly to ride out his orgasm. Sehun’s knuckles turn as white as the now crumpled bed sheet underneath. 

Chanyeol looks up licking his lips trying to get every bit of the cum that spills out of his mouth. He loves sucking Sehun off, What he loves more is the look on Sehun’s flushed face after he is done, Sehun’s breath erratic and eyes hooded. 

Their eyes meet and Sehun too is gazing back at him still dazed from his release. 

Sehun’s hand are reaching out for Chanyeol urging him to come up. The older leans up and Sehun cups Chanyeol’s cheeks pulling  him in for a kiss. His own taste heavy in Chanyeol’s mouth. The kiss has Sehun whine into Chanyeol’s mouth in need. 

The otherwise aloof and composed Sehun is suddenly touchy, demanding and Chanyeol is all to happy to oblige by parting the seam of Sehun’s lips with his tongue and slipping inside his mouth, savouring the sweet and tangy aftertaste of the sour belt candy Sehun had been chewing on earlier.

_Sehun isn’t sure when the invisible boundaries betweenhis friendship with Chanyeol who was his best friend turned flat mate started to blur. They both were still close as ever, they squabbled over the remote, threw profanities at each other whileplaying games,Chanyeol took care of him when he was sick and Sehun made sure there was always food in the fridge. They also fucked occasionally - it started with one night when they both were too drunk and out of it. There were no regrets in the morning when they woke up naked tangled in sheets on Sehun’s bed but they also never really talked about it. _

_After a few days Chanyeol knocked on Sehun’s door at the middle of the night, this time sober and eyes full of want and Sehun had let him in his room and on his bed the second time without a moment of hesitation._

  
The icy grey sky rumbling has them both break away from the kiss as if reminding them to fill air into their lungs. Their faces still close to each other, Sehun nibbles on Chanyeol’s lower lip, tugging and biting the soft flesh. Sehun has an obsession with his lips and Chanyeol isn’t complaining. 

Instead Chanyeol slowly starts grinding down, his length rubbing against the younger’s. The reduced gasps eliciting from Chanyeol’s mouth has Sehun cupping the nape of Chanyeol’s neck and bringing his lips closer to the others ear “_Nghh_” Sehun’s words get muffled at the delicious friction, biting down on his lip he tries again “Stop...don’t want to cum like this” 

“Why?” Chanyeol asks stopping abruptly, voice husky and low. 

“Want you to fuck me” Sehun murmurs licking Chanyeol’s ear lobe knowing it turned him on “Want you inside me” 

_Just Want you. _

Sehun pulls away and looks at the older whose blown pupils make his eye appear even wider.  Sehun’s blunt but slurry words not only causes Chanyeol’s throat to dry and cock to twitch but it also adds a flurry feeling to his stomach. 

Chanyeol nods giving a breathless laugh, pecking on Sehun’s lips once more then he scrambles off the bed. Leaving Sehun feeling a little colder and exposed. The cool temperature in the room catching up on him quickly.

_Chanyeol had lost count of how many times they had sex, but he was sure they fucked on every part of their two bedroom apartment right from the cold kitchen slab which had Sehun complain about a sore back for days after, to the small bathroom where they both had little room to move around - Chanyeol had Sehun pressed to his chest, breath mingling together and for once he was was thankful for the lack of space. Fucking against the living room bookshelf had knocked the antic vase which belonged to Chanyeol’s family to the ground, shattering it into pieces. After Chanyeol had whined that his mother would kill him if she found out and Sehun had replaced the vase with a fake one thankfully Chanyeol’s mother somehow never noticed._

Sehun sits back on the bed and watches Chanyeol bending down infront of the cupboard fumbling through the contents to find the lube giving him a good view of his strong back muscles and tight ass. 

Sehun is going to complain latter about the mess Chanyeol is making of his stuffin the cupboard but right now he wants the older to nothing but hurry. 

“Did you find it?” 

Chanyeol shakes his head turning around “I have one in my room though” 

“What are you waiting for? Go get it” Sehun orders, perfectly groomed eyebrows knitted. Unable to keep the anxiousness of his voice hidden.

“Hurry up” Sehun shouts as the other walks off or better jogs out of the room at the younger’s restlessness. 

Chanyeol returns to the room after a few minutes with the small bottle in his hand “You need to stop bossing me around” he says climbing onto the bed.

Sehun is already laying down, head resting on a pillow and legs spread wide enough for Chanyeol to fit in between and its so so _inviting_. 

“Or what?” Sehun asks challengingly as he looks up through the fallen bangs on his forehead almost hiding his eyes. 

Chanyeol doesn’t answer, he grabs onto the supple skin of Sehun’s ass, kneading them hard loving how soft and firm it feels under his touch. Sehun moans at the sensation of Chanyeol’s large slightly warm hands on him and it turns into a gasp when Chanyeol’s fingers pulls his ass cheeks further apart. Just the sight of Sehun so ready for him makes the pressure coil in Chanyeol’s stomach.   


Chanyeol settles himself kneeling in between Sehun’s legs, dropping a kiss on the inside of Sehun’s thigh Chanyeol reaches out and presses his lube slicked finger against Sehun’s puckered entrance. 

Sehun’s legs quiver at the intrusion, his finger nails scraping against Chanyeol’s shoulders as the other inserts the second finger inside him making scissoring motions. Sehun’s breath stutters as the blindingly pleasurable sparks travel all the way through his body. 

Chanyeol curls his long fingers inside Sehun’s hot walls making the younger hiss out “_Fuck_” a couple of times. As much as Chanyeol wants to continue his ministrations some more, tease Sehun further and have him fuck into his fingers and make him cum again but right now he needs to be inside the other. 

Once Chanyeol is sure that Sehun is as ready as he’d ever be, He pulls his fingers out, his own painfully hardened cock begging for a release.

Sehun sighs at the loss of sensation. Within moments Chanyeol’s hands are on his hips drawing him closer. There is a pressure at his entrance that grows more and more insistent and then, with a shallow thrust, Sehun feels Chanyeol pushing inside. Sehun closes his eyes immediately gritting his teeth, his body tensing at the mix of pleasure and pain along with the feeling of fullness, overloading his senses.

“So tight” The older mumbles under his breath, letting Sehun adjust to his size. Waiting and trying to catch his own breath in the process as Sehun clenches around him. 

“Chanyeol...please” Sehun’s voice is slightly hoarse as he urges him to move. 

Soon Chanyeol is rocking into Sehun in a slow but measured thrusts as if keeping in time with the lazy pace of the rainfall. 

Not that Sehun can focus on anything else the world is just blurring with each slide of Chanyeol inside him. This time Chanyeol leans down finding Sehun’s lips once again. Sehun responds with fervor. 

“Yeol” Sehun gasps pulling his mouth away to speak. 

“Baby, what is it?”

Had this been in any other time Sehun would have scowled at the older for being so cheesy using corny terms of endearment but right now he feels happy at the affectionate name and the warmth of Chanyeol’s voice that follows. 

“Harder...please”

“Harder what?”

Sehun swallows, “Fuck me harder, please” The flush on his face is broadcasting his desperation. 

Chanyeol smiles and captures Sehun’s lips once, twice in a tender kiss before pulling back. 

Chanyeol straightens up and then he pulls out, drawing a whimper out of Sehun. The sound quickly changes into a moan the moment he sinks back inside with a slick thrust. 

“Yes…!” Sehun cries out. He wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s waist anchoring himself.

Sehun drags his finger nails down Chanyeol’s back as the thrusts grow faster and harder, hitting all his right spots. Sehun watches  Chanyeol’s forehead scrunched up, the light sheen of sweat on his forehead, his lips all kiss bitten and his eyes fixated on him and it makes it kind of hard to breath. 

Sehun’s muscles clenches as he arches off the bed, a long, deep moan ripping out of his throat. Sehun hands searching, trying in vain to find something to hold onto, until Chanyeol’s fingers are leaving his thigh and reaching out and intertwining with Sehun’s. It is an intimate gesture, something they haven’t done before. 

It doesn’t take Sehun long to reach his peak, and it is Chanyeol’s name on his lips as the waves of pleasure rocks him. Sehun splatters his stomach with his release.

Chanyeol himself feels on the edge, he is closing in fast. With the way Sehun clamps around him, Chanyeol knows he won’t last long. With a few more thrusts he groans as the strong wave of his own release wrecks through his body and he comes inside Sehun. 

Feeling completely spent Chanyeol drops his face on the crook of Sehun’s neck as the shockwaves of the orgasm starts to subside. Planting a kiss at the sharp edge of Sehun’s jaw Chanyeol lifts himself back enough to look at Sehun. 

Sehun is breathing hard, eyes heavy-lidded. lips swollen and hair rumpled. He looks beautiful like this and Chanyeol can’t help himself but capture Sehun’s parted lips again. Sehun sighs into the kiss happily. 

“That was...” Sehun trails off closing his eyes and a satisfied smile tugging on his lips. 

“Spectacular? Life-changing? The best you’ve ever had?” Chanyeol muses grinning. 

Sehun rolls his eyes “Your ego is ruining the post coital bliss” 

Chuckling Chanyeol finally slides out of Sehun who immediately groans at that. Not wanting to leave the warmth Chanyeol rests his head on the flat planes of Sehun’s stomach. They both fall silent, it is a comfortable silence where they both reveal in the afterglow.

Sehun’s fingers are  carding through Chanyeol’s hair when he whispers a soft “It was really good, but don’t let this get to your head” which has Chanyeol immediately sit up and do a fist pump in the air making Sehun feign a mock disappointment. But Sehun is also smiling, the kind where his eyes disappear and Chanyeol feels happy as he lies beside Sehun. 

They both are sticky with sweat and cum and need a shower badlybut right now they feel too satiated and tired to even move. The clean up can wait a little longer.

_Even after everything Sehun still played hard to get, because it’s all to easy to fall for those big puppy eyes, pouty lips and the warmth and promises that lingered with each words. Sehun tried his best to draw a line - too bad his pen had ran out of ink a long time. _

_Chanyeol realised that Sehun needed more convincing and he knew he is quite good at it. Before Sehun could go back to reading the book that Chanyeol was sure Sehun didn’t even know the title of he turned the young_er _aroundby gripping on his slim waist. Sehun’s meek protests died down quickly when Chanyeol used soft, sigh indulging kisses breaking Sehun’s inhibitions as Chanyeol pulled him off the couch and slowly stripped him, piece by piece. _

_Sehun didn’t even know how but the next moment he was being gently lowered onto the bed until he found himself looking at the bedroom window._

  


“The rain has stopped, you want to go out?” Chanyeol asks as he sits down on Sehun’s bed after they had finally dragged themselves to the bathroom for a shower. His hair still dripping wet. 

The gloomy sky has dwindled to a pretty shade of pink, the slight hint of sun rays now fading in the dusk. Sehun casts a brief glance out of the window before he turns around to face Chanyeol, eyes instantly dropping to Chanyeol’s lips, “No, I am tired and I want to stay in bed” then he adds with a shy smile “with you”

Chanyeol’s gaze softens and face breaks into a big smile because honestly he would rather be in bed with Sehun than anywhere else. He doesn’t say it out loud but he loves this clingier, more affectionate side of the younger. 

Chanyeol immediately pulls Sehun closer wrapping his arms around his waist. Sehun melting into his hold, body going pliant against him as they slid under the blanket.

They never really cuddled after sex, Sehun mostly complaining about feeling too hot or Chanyeol falling asleep right away yet today somehow they mould into each other perfectly. 

Without giving much thought Chanyeol suddenly blurts out. 

“I really like you” even though the words are certain there is an underlying nervousness in his tone. What if Sehun doesn’t like him? 

To his relief Sehun’s reply comes almost immediately, “Me too...I like you too” voice muffled against Chanyeol’s shirt. Sehun presses himself even closer to the older’s chest. Breathing him in.   


Sehun is somewhat glad that Chanyeol can’t see the blushing mess that his face is right now from the simple confession.   


The answer has Chanyeol’s heart skip a beat and a satisfied smile tug onto his lips. 

Even though he doesn't know the name or label to put on them but that’s okay he is absolutely content with whatever they have, but something tells him after today they have a new start to their relationship. 

_   
***_

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda got drifted away from the angst fic I was writing so I came up with this! This was supposed to be fluffy but I dunno how it turned smutty instead not that I regret it or anything :P hope yall enjoy my attempt at writing smut !


End file.
